1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which conveys a sheet, and forms an image on the sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to realize formation of a high-grade image by a printing apparatus, a sheet-like printing medium (simply refereed to as “sheet” in this specification) is required to be conveyed with a high degree of accuracy.
Recently, in order to improve accuracy in conveyance control, a direct sensor which performs direct detection of the amount of movement of the sheet has been being realized. The direct detection is conducted by imaging a surface of the sheet so as to perform image processing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,710 discloses a technology for performing the conveyance control using a direct sensor. In an apparatus disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. patent, the direct sensor is provided on a carriage in which a print head is installed, or at a position which is opposed to a surface of a discharge port of the print head.